


Daddies' Girl

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting their daughter to bed was easy. Getting her to stay there, not so much but then, sometimes there were benefits to having two Daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies' Girl

~

 

Sometimes, Syed thought, he could just stand and watch Christian forever. His tanned skin. His muscles. His perfectly groomed short back and sides showing hints of grey at the sideburns. The ironed but worn-in shirt with the snuggly warm knitted sweater over the top that carried him from hot-gay-stud to hot-house-husband. Syed stood in his leather jacket and watched Christian sit at their new dining table, Yasmin on his knee, the warm light of the lamp in the corner highlighting Christian's blonde hair on top. 

It was dark outside. Cold. Frost bit at the front path, breath caught in the air but inside it was warm and cosy with low lights and quiet music and full bellies from dinner. Coming in from taking the rubbish out, Syed stopped and stared at his husband. He was groomed, hot, sexy...but it was more than that. It was the snuggly sweater and the contented smile. It was the way he sat there at peace as a husband and father. Happy. Beautiful. His. Christian sitting at home in his own home with his own family like he'd wanted for so long, Yasmin on his knee and reading, knowing Syed was watching him. At peace with himself. At peace with the world. Yes, Syed thought, Christan looked incredible. Christian who was his. 

It was times like this, moments like this that Syed had to pinch himself and remind his heart that yes, this was all real. This was his life. This incredible man who he loved more than life itself was his husband and they shared a life and a home and a bed and a daughter. Their daughter. Yasmin snuggled into Christian and Christian tightened his arm around her. Yasmin laid her head on the gentle caring strength of muscles that surrounded his husband's too-big heart and Syed let out a sigh as he watched them. Father and daughter.

Christian looked up at Syed and smiled briefly, admiring his husband's dark hair and long lashes and wide open eyes that sparkled warmly in the low light. His breath caught in his throat for a moment at the beauty of this man and the fact that he was his, his husband and he was out of the closet and in his life and in spite of temptation had chosen this life with him as his heart's desire and all Christian wanted to do was stare at this man forever. His husband. His Sy. As Christian held Yasmin he'd never been more grateful for anything than to have this home and this family and this new life together. 

When the story had stopped too long Yasmin nudged him and Christian giggled and continued reading to his daughter who was cuddled up in her onesie and her little dressing gown and mismatching slippers with moosie tucked under one arm listening intently to Cinderella getting to go to the ball and when she began to fall asleep Christian tucked her into his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to her room and lay her down in her new toddler bed in her new toddler bedroom in their new house together. Christian didn't want to let go but he knew that he had to and Yas needed to sleep and so he prised off her dressing gown and slippers and draped the miniature clothes on the toddler-height hook on the door and pulled up the child-sized duvet on the child-sized bed and watched Syed kiss her goodnight. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you,” Syed promised her.

Christian got caught by a lump in his throat. He smoothed out her hair. “Close your eyes, Twinkle.”

“Music?”

Christian smiled and put on her night light and the CD of quiet music she liked to fall to sleep to.

Yasmin cracked a yawn and strangled moosie a bit tighter. “Night, Daddies.”

Christian and Syed's hearts melted a little and they looked at each other and stepped closer together, arms sliding around one another. “Night night.”

 

And as usual it lasted a few hours. They made love. They fell asleep. They spread out on different sides of the bed and a little girl crept out of bed in the night after a bad dream and snuck into their bed.

“Yasmin...” Syed smiled at her in the way that their daughter wanting them always made him smile. It was a smile that was half joy, half exasperation because it meant Yasmin was at theirs and not at Amira's but it also meant one of them had to get up and make the long march with her back to her own bed.

Yasmin sidled up to her favourite Daddy.

Syed sighed, mentally drawing a line and climbed out of bed. Yasmin knew what was next and hid under the covers. Syed hauled her right out and stood her down on the floor, a firm hand gripping hers for the long walk of shame, back to her own bed.

“I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You get cuddling time during the day. I get to be cuddled by Daddy during the night.”

“But Daddy Christian...”

“Is sleeping right now and I'd like it to stay that way.”

“But that's not fair! Cuddling during the night's better! I had a bad dream!”

“I thought Uncle Ali gave you Monster Spray.” 

“I left it at Mum's.”

Syed laughed. There was no other response at three in the morning to that sort of comment because if he wasn't laughing he'd be crying from tiredness but the crying came soon enough because Yasmin burst into tears. Syed scooped he up and walked with her into her room. “Hey, hey, hey! Its ok. Everything's ok. Daddy's here now.” Syed laid her down in her bed and checked under the bed and fetched the air freshener from the bathroom.

“There we are,” He assured Yasmin, rubbing her back. “All the monsters are gone. No more bad dreams.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Now go back to sleep.” 

“Daddy...”

“Yasmin?”

“You know how Daddy's cooler and gives better hugs...?”

Syed's eyebrows went up. Oh, it was like that, was it?

“...If I tell you you're better at fighting the monsters, you won't tell Daddy will you? I don't want him to be sad.”

Syed's face split into a grin and he gave his daughter a big kiss on the cheek. “I won't tell him. I promise. Now be a good girl and go back to sleep and you can get cuddles from Daddy Christian in the morning.”

 

“She asleep?” Christian's chest rumbled sleepily.

Syed crawled into bed. “Sort of. Getting there.”

“What was it?”

“Bad dream,” Syed settled down. “Monsters again.”

“Ali said that monster spray nonsense worked.”

“Yasmin left it at her Mum's.”

“How can you leave something pretend at another house across town?”

“Its fine. I subbed in the air freshener.”

Christian rolled his eyes and reshuffled his pillows. “Its not even real.”

Syed laughed. “Yasmin was right.”

“What?”

“You're rubbish at monsters”

“Am not!”

“Are too, actually!”

“The monsters aren't even real, Sy. You can't be rubbish at fighting something that's not even real.”

“Its fine. No need to get pissy about it. You're cooler and give better hugs; I'm better at monsters. You can't have it all.”

“There is no possible way you're better at monsters. I'm stronger, I have better muscles, I worked at a boxing gym for twelve months...”

Syed laid a calming hand on Christian's shoulder. “Christian...go back to sleep.”

“She really said that I'm cooler?”

“SLEEP!” Syed exclaimed.

Christian sighed and lay down his head, drawing Syed into his arms. “I give better hugs,” Christian boasted contentedly. 

Syed sighed softly. Yes, Christian did and as long as Yasmin kept to their bargain Syed was absolutely ok with that. Not that he could really blame her for the midnight wanderings or for wanting Christian to hold her and make it all better. After all, in that way and in so many others, Yasmin was most definitely a Daddies' girl.

"Does she really think I'm rubbish at monsters?" Christian mused sadly.

Syed patted his arm in consolation and went back to sleep. There would be time enough to sort out who was better at what in the morning.

 

_The following day..._

"Daddy?" Yasmin looked up at her father.

Christian petted her hair and stared at the huge spider on the wall above the front door. He bit his lip. He could be proud and put on a brave face, or he could do what he wanted and cower in a corner and yell for Syed to come and rescue them from the terrible scary monster threatening them for daring to think of escape.

"Why don't you run up and get your Dad, Yasmin. He's better at monsters."

 

~


End file.
